Prior systems test board level electronic circuits via a “bed of nails” or “pogo-pins” system that typically involve probing a card with contacts that allow for electrical connection to the device under test. (DUT) The DUT is stimulated with electronic signals from automated test equipment (ATE) device that has sensitive metering and precision waveform generation capabilities. This results in high cost in test equipment and fixture complexity. The test time associated with this process is slow and costly.